


Welcome Warmth

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: On a cold night, you seek out some warmth… in the form of Dean Winchesters bed and embrace.





	Welcome Warmth

**_Warnings_ ** **: Fluff. Almost violence, confused!Dean, and then fluff!! :D  
**

**Bamby**

You creep into his room late at night. After tossing and turning for hours you’d given up on creating your own warmth and went to find a living furnace. Dean was warm, welcoming, and he always ended up pulling you close whenever you shared a bed.

Creeping into his room, you found him asleep, on his back, lightly snoring and slightly twitching to whatever dream or nightmare he might be experiencing. Otherwise he is as still and silent as he ever gets.

Slowly, gently, carefully, you tiptoe against the cold bunker floor, making sure to close the door behind you before heading over to his bed. Dean shifts the instant you touch his bed.

Pulling a gun out from under his pillow, he aims it at you out of instinct before confusion washes over his face, and then realisation.

“Shit.” He lowers the gun, placing it on his night stand as his eyes continue to stare at you wide with shock and guilt. “Y/N, hey… what’s up? Everything okay?”

“Cold,” you mumbled, nibbling on your lip a little.

The look on his face changes to one of amusement. You can see the thought in his eyes, you know he thinks you’re absolutely adorable in that moment, but you don’t care. All you care about is the fat that your feet are freezing and he hasn’t moved over for you to slid in under the blankets with him yet.

“You wanna join?” he finally offers.

Face splitting into a smile, you nod eagerly, watching as he shifts and pulls the blankets over so you can fit beside him, you wait barely a second before occupying the space.

Dean shivers as your chilled skin presses against him. He mumbles something about how freakin’ freezing you are, but says nothing more as he pulls you close and hold you tight.

In a matter of moments you’re warm. Warm enough that you don’t need to be so close to each other anymore. But neither of you move. Neither of you lets go. You stay there, all night, in Dean’s arms with your head in his chest, surrounded by blankets that smell like him and warmth that melts to the bone. Nothing has ever felt as snug.

**Bamby**


End file.
